Danger In the Dark
by Xekstrin
Summary: A midnight picnic. A girl alone in the woods. A hungry vampire. It's a potent combination.


**A/N:** At first I wanted to write some super sadistic thing, but then I realized Marceline wouldn't actually want to hurt the people she loved, so I wrote this instead.

This may or may not take place within the "Apples After Midnight" continuity, take your pick.

At the risk of spoiling things, don't read this if you have problems with Futa!Wereceline lovin'. Really, you've been warned.

_No seriously, I don't want any flames, turn back nowwww_

**OoOoOo**

As the last vestiges of the sun melted into the horizon, darkness overtook the forest, and she knew she was lost. A hooded figure hurried deeper into the woods; a picnic basket dangled off her bent elbow, filled with sweets and bright red fruits. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum had long ago shed her paranoia over the things that went bump in the night, but that didn't change the fact that finding your way to a cheerful picnic spot during the day was severely different from finding it at night time. Too late, Bonnibel realized she should have brought a flashlight along. Stumbling in the semidarkness of the royal woods, she cursed herself for thinking she knew her lands well enough to navigate them after sundown. Now even if she rushed she doubted she would make it in time. Hopelessly lost, she still somehow made her way to the first landmark, only to get stumped again. Was she supposed to head north after reaching the tree where Marceline had carved their initials into, or was it north west? Pausing to take a glance at the stars in the hopes that they'd aid in her navigation, she didn't realize someone was stalking her in the dense woods until it was too late.

"Are you lost, little girl?" a voice hissed near the princess' ear, causing her to jump. Nerveless hands dropped the basket, scattering its contents across the soil. Before she could flee, two arms wrapped firmly around her, pulling her in close. The hand that clapped around her mouth was awfully familiar, though, and when she caught sight of the black-painted nails with the small pink hearts dotted in the center...

Relaxing in her lover's arms, she let out a heavy sigh of relief. Marceline must have gotten tired of waiting for her at the picnic spot and came searching. "Mmawcawene, nemme go," she mumbled underneath the hand trying to silence her.

Somehow, Marceline understood. "Why? You're just going to run away." Bonnibel shook her head no, making a confused noise and trying to wriggle free from the vampire's iron clasp. In response, Marceline dragged her tongue up the side of Bonnibel's face, jerking back the hood of her cape with surprising dexterity. Sharp teeth pricked at the skin; a dark rumble started in her chest. "Have I ever mentioned how good you taste?" she murmured against Bonnibel's ear, beginning to dig her nails into wherever they happened to be grasping.

A muffled cry.

Harder.

"I should tell you that every night. It makes me want to just eat." Squeeze. "You." Kiss. "Up." _Squeeze_.

With both her hands caught by the wrists and mouth sealed, Peebs could only kick Marceline to try and get her point across. Somehow her foot got caught up in the basket's handle from where it lay on the floor, knocking about anything left inside that was salvageable. Marceline hissed, tightening her grip on Peebs' wrist to a painful level, making the other girl gasp and squirm. Another flick of long serpentine tongue undid the clasp of the cape, exposing her neck to Marceleine's teeth.

Her voice was a harsh, violent rasp, and her eyes were beginning to go blank with blood lust. "Now look what you've done," she demanded, nipping at the girl's sweet candy flesh. "You went and spilled that basket all over the floor, and now you're going to pay for it."

Bonnibel squealed, making Marceline pause midway through another growling threat. The silence was surprising at first, and then grew awkward. It became apparent Marceline wasn't sure what to do or say next.

Removing her hand from Peebs' face to let her answer, she said, "Uhh... time out. Time out. Lemons?"

Oh, darn it. Bonnibel relaxed again, recognizing the safe word they had agreed on when they scripted this little encounter. Everything screeched to a halt. "What? Is something wrong?"

Marceline shook her head quickly. "No, I just..." Twisting in her spot, she started fretting, playing with her hair and just generally trying to avoid talking. "Well it's not like I'm uncomfortable doing this if it's what you want, but..." Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she prodded Bonnibel in the side. "Are you _sure _I'm not being too rough, honey?"

"No, no, this is perfect. You're doing great." There was just enough slack in Marceline's hold on her now that she could twist around and give her a peck on the cheek. Marceline wiped it off on her shoulder, grumbling.

"Oh. Okay."

Unable to keep from grinning, Bonnibel ran one hand along the arm wrapped around her torso, feeling the goosebumps rise. "Also, if you find yourself short on fresh material, I have a list of acceptable scenarios to run through in my basket."

"Seriously, Bonnie?" she rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you about those freaking _scripts_-"

Bonnibel cut her short, bumping her with her hip in a bossy manner. "Whose bodice-ripping fantasy is this? Mine, or yours?"

A snort. It was clear only Bubblegum would get a kick out of this sort of thing- ordering someone to order her around, because she was _tired _of taking control all the time. "Ffffffff- Fine. Fine fine fine! Green light?" Marceline asked, more than a little exasperated.

Bonnibel nodded. "Green light."

Shifting gears and getting back into character, she finally released the candy princess only to whirl her around and slam her hard against the nearest tree, pinning her there by the throat. She wasn't _too _careful not to hurt her- the Princess' rubbery body was pliant, yet hard to break. It was a credit to how sharp Marceline's teeth were that they were able to puncture any part of her in the first place.

Bonnibel didn't have to pretend to struggle, either, pulling and tugging with both hands at the vise-like grip around her throat. Marceline's strength was no role play fantasy, and if she really didn't want to let go of Bonnibel, nothing would stop her.

Except...

"Aw, snap," she muttered. "Lemons. What was the last thing I said? Was it something like, _now you must pay me with your body, slave!_ or was it more like, _I will punish you for denying me!"_

Chest heaving, she gasped, "Whichever you like best."

A goofy smile started growing on her face. "...Can I literally rip your bodice?" she asked, letting the princess go to rub her hands together with eagerness. "Cuz I've got a spare shirt in my backpack-"

Her girlfriend pulled a distraught face, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh no, please don't."

"_Awwwwww_." She seemed to deflate. "I thought you were all into that junk."

"I like it, I really do, but there's a growing pile of sexy things I can't wear anymore because we got carried away."

"_Awwwwww_."

Stroking her long black hair, Bonnibel reached forward to kiss her on the forehead. "Don't fret, darling."

At first the vampire leaned into the caress, enjoying the intimacy, but then a spark of an idea alighted in her head and she grinned, shouting, "Green light!"

Caught off-guard, Bonnibel could only squeak when a strong hand gripped her by the wrist, yanking it away from her head. Pressing up against her with her fingers dancing along the hemline of her short dress, Marceline let out a low hiss. Her tongue flitted between her lips like a snake's. "Did I _say _you could touch me?" she demanded, face suddenly stony and harsh. Yellow eyes turned the solid black of a feeding shark; her lips twitched back in a snarl. "Did I give you permission to move at all?"

Unable to keep from breaking character for a second, Bonnibel shot her an appreciative look. "...you're awesome at this," she said, barely above a whisper, realizing that just about everything Marceline had improvised thus far was ten times better than what she had scripted. The element of suspense, of not being sure what the vampire would do next, was killing her. In a very good way.

Working hard to keep a straight face, Marceline winked. The effect was lessened by the fact that she was blushing furiously at the praise, but overall she had fully embraced the idea of being the S to Bonnibel's M. Then, remembering they were on green light mode, Bonnie lowered her head. Shoulders hunching and voice contrite, she said, "I'm sorry, Marceline."

"Not yet you're not." Grabbing a handful of pink hair, she forced Bonnie's head back so they were making eye contact again. "Keep your hands at your sides until I tell you otherwise, Princess," she said with a sneer, quickly unfastening the buttons on the front of her dress. With the top half of her dress pulled down and her breasts just barely contained by a frilly red bra, Bonnie had to fight the urge to cross her arms again and cover herself. Marceline took half a step back to look her up and down with open admiration, making her pink skin begin to flush. No doubt that just added to the appeal.

A grin bared all her teeth. "Looks like you planned ahead," Marceline said, reaching out to pinch her nipple through the fabric. Bonnie twitched and bit her lower lip but otherwise remained still. "A red bra." Her hand spread out to cup one breast; she gave it a squeeze. "That's just too cute."

"It's not meant to be _cute_, Marceline-" she started, her cheeks puffing out, but Marceline pressed a cold finger against her lips, shushing her.

"I didn't give you permission to talk, either," she reminded her sharply. "Am I going to have to gag you?" Judging by the way Bonnie's eyes lit up at that statement, she would like nothing better, but she kept quiet anyway. Marceline could only laugh; she tore off the red bra with one flick of her wrist. Closing her eyes, she brought it up to her nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled like a beautiful mix of cotton candy, the faint trace of sweat, and the lingering haze of old, dusty books. Basically, it smelled like Bonnie.

"You're replacing that," Bonnibel muttered, watching Marceline drain it dry and toss it aside.

"I said _be quiet_," she growled, biting deep into the swell of her breast, not even trying to be gentle. Bonnibel twitched and cried out, but didn't give the signal to stop, so Marceline took that as a go-ahead. Pulling free with a gasp, she bent to yank the dress down to Bonnibel's ankles before she forgot herself and tore that, too. Straightening her back and grabbing Bonnibel by the chin, she shook the other girl's head from side to side, taunting her. "Just try to tell me what to do again. I dare you."

Bonnibel kept mum; her clenched fists started shaking from the exertion of staying where Marceline had ordered her to keep them.

"Amazing. She _can _be taught." Pulling her own shirt over her head and fumbling with her belt, Marceline began to undress herself. "But I'm still not done with you yet. So what am I supposed to do with a disobedient girl like you? You're allowed to answer," she added as an after thought.

Glancing aside, Bonnibel found she couldn't answer.

She kicked off her boots. "You're not even sorry, though, are you? Look at me," Marceline said. There was no argument in that order, no anger or menace, yet there was no denying it. Bonnibel peeked at her from under her bangs, wondering what would come next. "And tell me you aren't just playing along because you want me to screw you already."

Well this was different. Technically, she _was _just playing along. There was no way she'd let Marceline treat her this way outside of a safe role-playing environment. For one moment, Bonnibel wasn't sure if they had stopped acting and the vampire was honestly tired of pretending to be a cruel lover, or if she was trying to start a game within a game. Deciding to test to see if it was the latter, she purposefully crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her partner.

A bark of laughter. "You're asking for it now," she said, the horrible noise of matter shifting and evolving almost drowning out her words. Her grin grew wider and wider as she slowly started to morph into another form. A much larger, hairier, more dangerous form. Undaunted, Bonnibel just kept quiet until a huge paw grabbed her by the shoulder, spinning her around. Bark crackled under her hands; adrenaline made everything sharper, crisper, clearer. _This _was what she was after, and it scared her.

The breaking point had been reached; she lost her nerve, yelping loudly. "Lemons! Lemons lemons lemons lemons!"

Frozen surer than if she had been struck by lightning, Marceline stopped at the safe word. Tail wagging uncertainly, she released the princess and let her stumble a few paces away. Crouched to sit down, she looked all the world like a faithful dog. "_Marceline_," Bonnibel said, hand over her beating heart. Again, she didn't trust herself to say anything else.

It was always a treat to scare people, even her girlfriend. Grinning again, Marceline slunk around her on all fours, deciding to see just how far she could push things. "I'm a shapeshifter, baby. Didn't we go over this?" The vampire crawled up to her, raising herself on two legs to wrap her up in a tight embrace; she licked her on the cheek.

"Not in- um-" Her fur was surprisingly soft, and the friction from the rough pads on her fingertips were doing wonderful things to Bonnibel's bare skin. Rasping just enough to really feel it, they ran over her stomach to rest on her hips, making her whole body sing. "Th-the details weren't, um- oh dear, those are definitely claws," she squeaked when Marceline gripped her a little tighter, pleased at her reaction. Every opportunity to remind Bonnibel that she wasn't a puffball was a good one. "Oohhh dear."

"If you want me to change back, sweet potato-"

"_Sweet _potato?" Affronted, Bonnibel gave her a light push. She might as well have tried to punch a brick wall. "Really?"

"I'm running out of sugary food items to replace your name with, sheesh, I'm sorry." She huffed before licking her again, along her collarbone this time. "Anyway potatoes are totally cute. And tasty. And sometimes people be hatin' on potatoes, not realizing the whole world would probably collapse without their durability and resilience and utility. Like you. So you're my sweet potato." Growling in a playful manner, she bent down and tasted her again, turning the other girl in her arms so they were facing each other. It was easier to reach her chest that way; her tongue was less flexible in this form. "Where was I going with this?"

While she was talking, Marceline found herself going lower and lower, lapping up the salty-sweet residue of her lover's sweat until she was on one knee. And then both knees. It probably should have been gross. It wasn't. Free now to do what she wanted with her hands, Bonnibel found that it was almost impossible to not her fingers through Marceline's black fur. Wondering how many of levels of wrong it was to get turned on by your girlfriend's dog-tongue as opposed to her normal forked one, she decided to embrace the heat uncoiling from the center of her belly, spreading through out her body. "Um. You were comparing me to a tuber."

"Yeah but I know we were talking about something before this." Whining, her tail whapped once against the ground, causing the grass to stir. "Why is my memory so _bad _tonight?" she complained, hugging her girlfriend tightly around the middle, rubbing her head against her belly.

She still couldn't get over it. "A _potato_." Idle hands found that the ears were the softest part of her; rubbing them between her fingers, she couldn't help but notice it was making Marceline's tail thump again.

At a loss, Marceline just rolled her eyes skyward, doing her best to keep her leg from twitching. "Oh my gosh, you are so sensitive."

"Not as much as you are in this form, I think," Bonnibel said, scratching at the crease where the wolf-girl's ear met her skull with more vigor. Marceline let out a happy squeal, closing her eyes and grinning hugely. If she was still trying to prove she wasn't a puffball, she was doing a very bad job at it.

"I- I remember now," Marceline said, nuzzling closer to Bonnibel again, her arms thrown around the other girl to paw at her soft shoulder blades. "I was asking if you wanted me to change back to-" Bending down, Bonnibel rubbed at Marceline's ribs with both hands, causing her lover's leg to twitch out of control. _"Heeeeeeeee- _STOP THAT."

Two huge paws grabbed her around her waist. Falling back, she yanked her onto her lap and growled at her. Bonnibel responded by giggling and kissing her on the top of her nose. "You- I-" Marceline said, puffed full of self-righteousness and trying to ignore the soft body cuddling against her, feeling the kisses even through her dense layer of fur. "This is the noble and powerful wolf form, not a pomeranian."

Patting her on the head, she realized for the upteenth time that Marceline was a terrible liar. No matter how many times it happened, it still remained a pleasant surprise. "Good girl, Marcy," Bonnibel said, eliciting another growl that she safely ignored. "You're just full of cute surprises."

At first she was too miffed to do anything other than pout and sulk, trying to give her girlfriend literal puppy eyes, but then a light seemed to turn on inside. A slow smile spread over her face. "You have no idea." Holding her closer until their noses were pressed, she started running the back of her paw down Bonnibel's sides. Lightly, she bent her head and licked her from the tips of her breast up to her neck, causing her to shiver. She did it again, harder, less like the puppy she had seemed a moment ago and more the lover Bonnibel had come to know so well. A hand trailed down her twitching belly, cupped her between her legs. A gasp.

"Marceline," she murmured, gripping the fur on her upper arms tightly. The rough finger pads began to provide a whole new layer of sensation; tensing and writhing, Bonnibel pulled herself closer to the huge, hairy body, feeling teeth on her neck.

"Ready for a real surprise?" she asked, a note of definite mischief entering her voice.

Something stirred, just under her buttocks. Bonnibel jumped, her mouth forming a tiny, silent o as she sat back on Marceline's lap and stared at her, goggle-eyed.

Winking, Marceline's tail started thumping again. "Hmmm? Well? Too much?"

"I-is that a-"

"Yep." Moving so that she was more comfortable, Marceline tickled Bonnibel's back with the tips of her claws, pulling her firmly against her lap to fully feel the latest modification to her wolf shape: A long shaft, grey as the rest of her skin. It fit well between Bubblegum's legs, slickly rubbing against her most sensitive area with every idle movement. "I'm a shape shifter, baby," she said, chuckling again. "Didn't we go over this?"

It was easy to spot when Bonnibel was blushing, but this probably took the cake. In all their time together as friends and more-than-friends, Marceline wasn't sure she had ever seen the princess become this red. It looked delicious, but also a little worrisome. "We're not playing the game anymore, you know," she said, anxiously feeling like she'd pushed things too far again. "If you want me to stop you can just say something and I won't get mad-"

Still red as a cherry tomato, Bonnibel just shook her head.

"...I'm not a mind reader, sugar cane, I don't know what that means."

At least she was smiling now, even if she tried to cover it up with one hand. "It's, um," Bonnibel said. "It's a good opportunity for field research," she finished after a moment of strained silence. Unable to contain herself, she started giggling, both her hands trying to cover it up. "After all, it's not every day one is able to observe... this. I mean, you have a- oh my." Her lips pressed tightly together and her shoulders started shaking from the effort of restraining her nervous giggles.

"It's a penis. It's called a penis," she said, sending Bonnibel into fresh peals of laughter. Tears were actually streaming down her face at this point. "Don't be immature! Say it," she said with a grin. "Say _penissss_."

Bonnibel completely lost it. Laughing hard enough to wake the whole forest, she fell onto her back, gasping for breath. Only able to stop periodically for air, she clutched at her sides. "My girlfriend is- you can- This is either amazing, or way beyond the range of distasteful and well into horrifying."

"The former. Definitely. If you want horrifying, phew, do I have some shapes for you." Pouncing on top of her, she nipped her again on her shoulder. No matter how many times she tasted it, Bonnibel's skin remained a constant addiction that couldn't be quenched. Licking her along the shell of her ear, she rumbled happily, pressing her up against her hardness. "Come on, Bonnibel. Let's do some field research."

"In this shape?" she asked softly, running one hand along the large arm wrapped around her, feeling the prickle of wolf fur on her back as well.

Another paw rested on her hip as Marceline began to grind against her, moving her hips in a slow rhythm. Remembering to breath enough to be able to speak was a chore when one's limited blood supply was being directed somewhere other than one's brain. "Who cares what shape," Marceline said, voice ragged. "It's still me, right?"

It was hard to argue with that, and- what's more- Bonnibel found she actually agreed. Especially when you took into consideration the greater surface area of Marceline's tongue in this shape. It crawled up the back of her neck, the finesse of the snake tongue replaced with the intensity of pleasure that extra rasp caused her to feel.

Well. You learn something new every day.

Taking Marceline's hand off her hip, she put it over her breast, squeezing. Glad for permission, Marceline's powerful hands gripped at her, rocking firmly against her now. "Ah- Marceline, I- stop for a second?" Bonnibel gasped, rolling around in her lover's arms to rest her palms against her chest.

Marceline tilted her head to the side, about to ask what was wrong until she forgot to breathe again because Bonnibel was using her nails and _ooh_, that felt good against her pelt. Turning bright red again, the princess' fingers trailed lightly over Marceline's- oh, might as well say it- _erection, _more curious now than anything else. She heard Marceline let out a long breath, shuddering under her soft touch. "It's not so different," Bonnibel found herself saying, grasping it in one hand. "You're certainly reacting much the same."

"Ah- um-" Marceline closed her eyes, her finger pads dancing over Bonnibel's shoulder blades. "G-good?"

She felt Marceline begin to squirm in anticipation, her claws flexing as Bonnibel stroked her with a firmer grip. Pushing Marceline onto her back and climbing lower- this was definitely familiar- she decided to give it an experimental lick, tongue trailing up its length and over its tip. Marceline twitched, grasping at the ground under her with a noiseless growl. Encouraged, she did it again, ending it this time by wrapping her lips around it completely, curling her fingers knuckle deep in the dense fur on Marceline's thighs. She went deeper, playing at it with her tongue, enjoying the taste.

A paw reached down, long enough to knead at her breast. She shrugged it away, grabbing it and placing it over her head instead. Marceline clutched at her hair, pulling lightly because she knew Bonnie liked it that way. Crooning and growling, she pushed Bonnibel's head down, moving her hips up at the same time. "Suck at it a little," she growled. "Like, hollow out your cheeks."

Hollow out her- what on Ooo did that mean? It didn't sound pleasant at all, but she could hardly be blamed for not knowing how to give a good blowjob. She'd give it a go anyway, thinking that Marceline would tell her if she was doing it wrong. "Hmm?" she asked, figuring that what Marceline meant was create more pressure. Judging from her lover's reaction, she was doing it right after all.

And it felt good. Losing her previous awkwardness now that a proper pattern seemed to have been established, she tried to fit more of Marceline into her mouth, groaning softly at the way the vampire reflexively tightened her grip on her pink hair. Aching to be touched, but at the same time not willing to stop, she slurped and suckled, loving it when it seemed to be too much for Marceline to be still.

Grasping at Bonnibel's head with both hands, she choked as she couldn't help but thrust upward. Trying to keep the movements shallow, trying to keep her claws from scratching too hard, trying to make sure Bonnibel didn't gag and decide she didn't like this after all. Too much. Marceline couldn't handle it, she couldn't. "Bonnie-" was all she could say before she sat up, yanking the princess off of her and onto her lap. Holding her closer to bury her teeth in her shoulder, Marceline put one finger between Bonnie's leg, rubbing her clit in and up and down motion. She stiffened and twisted, crying out loud. Reaching down to grab Marceline again, she stroked her in time to the movement, rocking back in forth in steel-strong arms.

She shifted her higher, giving the princess enough room to wrap her legs around her furry waist. Feeling her get closer to climax, she waited until Bonnie's skin was hot and sweating, her breathing erratic, her mind losing its grip on how loud the noises she was making grew. Then, only then, she pushed herself inside her, hilt deep. Bonnibel was just flexible enough for any pain she might feel to be just along the threshold of what she found pleasurable. Free to thrust harder now, she grasped Bonnibel by her hips and bounced her on her lap, a loud growl building deep in her throat. Falling back again, with the princess on top of her, she did her best to last as long as the other girl, waiting for the right moment to let loose.

Vision filled with bright white stars, Bonnie surprised herself by growling back, biting her on the chest as she came. Like a spark to tinder, the feeling of her tight wet walls clamp down around her set Marceline off as well, a dry orgasm since she was no more a real male than she was a real wolf. Ripples of pleasure washed over her, causing her to grow tense and limp in small intervals that grew longer and longer apart until she was limp, sweating, and out of breath, clutching to her vampire like a huge pillow.

After a gradual shift back into her normal form, Marceline gave Bonnibel a kiss on the forehead, glad to have normal lips again. "Was I rough enough for you, princess?" she asked in a content murmur, licking the sweat from her neck. They grew closer together, linking arms and legs to get as much skin on skin contact as possible.

"Oh, yes," she said back with a sigh, reaching over her to gather up all of Marceline's hair and draping it over them. There was almost enough of it to constitute a blanket, and the night air was much colder than it had been before she had started sweating. Even if it was currently filled with dirt and twigs, it was soft as silk. Besides, she doubted her own hair looked much better. A sudden gust of wind caused her to shiver and curl up tighter underneath the warm layer of hair.

"Cold, sweets?"

"Mmhmm," she murmured from her spot pressed against Marceline's neck. "I'll get dressed in a second, I guess. Feel too wobbly to move."

With a chuckle, Marceline shifted back into her wolf form, holding her love tight. "Are you sure?" she asked, trailing one claw tip down Bonnibel's spine. "Because I can think of a few other ways to keep you warm."

Blushing again, Bonnibel snuggled deeper into that dense black coat. "Oh yeah?" she asked. "Prove it."

And Marceline was never one to back down from a challenge.


End file.
